xxGirls And Their Demonsxx
by AloisFancyTrancy
Summary: Ciel has left Lizzie all alone. She doesn't know why. But she plans of finding out. No matter what the circumstance.
1. Angst

I couldn't belive it.

I wouldn't believe it.

I chose not to.

But deep inside...

I knew it to be true.

So horribly true it was. Every day I waited by my window. Every day I watched, I cried, I hurt. But every day... all of it was in vain.

I don't know how long it has been, but to me, it has seemed like an eternity. It's unbearable. It's painful. It's... sickening. My Ciel had left me, with that damned pitch-black butler. He has not returned since. I've not seen a sign of him.

Many around the city have heard of Ciel's death. They all think he has died. Some even recieved cards dated with his death. But I know. I knew all to well that he was still alive. Nothing in the world could change my mind about that.

I thought to myself. Recalling the day that he had left me, in my mind.

**~Flashback~**

"Ciel.. b- but you don't have to leave! Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" I said with tears running down my face. Stinging my cheeks in salty streaks of pain. I didn't know why he was doing this, and he wouldn't tell me. And through it all I could see his butler just watching the scene play out. Watching like he had already known what was going to happen. Like he had already knew Ciel had to leave me. And he knew why. But niether would give me an answer. Not even his servants.

Ciel had started walking out the door but stopped when he heard me crying. He turned around slowly. He had a strange vibe about him. Almost like he didn't want this, like he was trapped inside himself. Like he wasn't there anymore. But deep inside I knew he was still my Ciel, and I would find a way to make him show it. He walked towards me sluggishly. It felt like time ticked by even slower. He stopped when he was almost a foot away from me. I could see the anger spreading across his face. He looked up at me with his good eye, the only one I ever saw.

"Elizabeth. I am leaving and I am not coming back. You will _not_ follow me. You will _not_ wait for me to return. You will move on with your life, and you _will_ marry another man. And you _will_ be happy. Is that understood?" He said this with clenched fists. He was shaking all over. He seemed as if he was holding back. Of _what_ I don't know.. but all I know is that it scared me. And I didn't like it one bit.

"But C-Ciel~?" I tried to say before he could leave me. Choking on my own tears. My throat burned and my heart ached, but still I tried to reach him. I tried to release him from whatever posessed him. But it was no use. I fell to my knees and sat there. I stared at the floor as he walked away, out the door and to his carrige which would take him somewhere I would never see. Somewhere I would never know. Somewhere I would never even dream of.

He didn't even tell me he loved me. He didn't even say _goodbye_.

I stayed there, kneeling on the Phantomhive manor's floor for what seemed like a lifetime. I could feel the hatred welling up inside of me. I didn't know what I hated more, Ciel.. or that damned butler of his. Finally my tears slowed, along with my breathing. I was still shaking everywhere. My stomach felt like it had been thrown out a window and into a tornado and back again. I tried standing for the first time since he left me. Slowly, ever so slowly, I rose. My knees were weak, my ankles and toes were numb. I tried reaching out to steady myself onto anything I could grasp, but before I was able to even move my arm I fell to the ground once more. Causing a large **_thud_ **to echo around the manor. I decided I would stay there until moring as I curled myself into a ball and cried myself to sleep.

**~End Of Flashback~**

I stayed sitting on the edge of my bed as recalled all of the moments I had spent with Ciel, and how I'd never spend another with him again. I felt a tear slip down my cheek, falling onto my hand. All I ever wanted was to grow up and be a good wife for Ciel. I wanted us to have two children, one boy, and one girl. I would've tried to be the best mother in the world. I would've stayed up late taking care of our children as Ciel worked. I would put them to bed whenever was neccesary. Then I would've tried comforting Ciel, asking him how his day went and how things were going with the company. Of course he would've just said: "terrible" and then put his head down on his desk. Refusing to answer anymore questions. Then we would go to sleep, and start the same thing over again the morining after. And I would've been fine with that. I woul've been _more_ than fine with that. I would have cherished every moment of it. That was all I ever wanted.

But no. It could never happen that way. Not because of Ciel; not because of me; not because of my parents. Not even the queen could've stopped us. I wouldn't have let her. But no. It was that damned butler's fault. I blamed him for all this and I always would. He took away my _friend_. He took away my _happiness_. He took away my _love_; my _life_; my _Ciel_.

He took away the only thing that made my life worth living to me.

_I'll be **damned** if I let him get away with it._

_So? Did you guys like it? I'm also going to post this on my deviantart as well. Just ask for my username in a message if you want to find it on there. This is the first chaptre so I didn't have much to go off of. I promise the next one will be longer. If you have any ideas you would like to add to the story please tell me! :D I would love to hear them~ :3 Thankies~ 3_


	2. Hatred

"Lizzie dear, it's time to get up. Today is an important day". I listened to my mother's voice as she woke me up to the worst day of my existance. She was so happy about it. She said it would bring more opportunities to me and my family. She said I would be happy again. They were all lies. There was no way I could be happy about this.

I groaned as I sat up in bed. I looked around the room letting my eyes adjust to the morining light. I glanced at my mother rummaging through my closet. I assumed she was searching for something "suitable" - _as she would say_ - for a lady. Because of course I had to look "cute" and "weak" and "_suitable_".

_I would be meeting my new fiance of course._

Well, I wouldn't call it "meeting" him. More of being forced to. I had told mother countless times that I did not wish to be married. Not to anyone but Ciel. But did she accept that? No. Of course she didn't. She couldn't stand the idea of _her_ daughter being un-wed. No, more like she couldn't have anyone saying aything bad about _her_ because of _me_.

No one understood. No one but my Aunt Red would have. But since she is gone, along with Ciel, I've been left alone. No one even cares to ask my opinion, and why? Because I am the "cute little girl"; the "weak little princess". I've had about enough of it if you ask me.

"Oh look Elizabeth! I found just the right one!" She said as she held up another dress. It was about ankle-length, and pink. Oh God was it pink. Adorned with silk, white bows. It wasn't very large though, I only usually wore one petticoat underneath of it.

"Do you like it?" She asked me with an_ it-doesn't-matter-if-you-like-it-anyway-you're-going-to-wear-it_ glare.

"Sure mother. It's fine". I said lazily. I stood up from the edge of my bed and walked slowly towards my mirror. I heard my mother close the door.

I stood there for a while infront of my mirror. Picking out different things I didn't like about myself. My skin is too pale; my cheeks are too large; my eyes are a sickening green color... the list went on and on. Ever since Ciel left me I could not think of anything that I like about myself. My self-hatred never slowed, never stopped, never even wavered. I knew I wasn't the old Lizzie anymore. I was not the little girl who loved flowers, and pink, and ribbons anymore. Nor did I like to "dress things up" anymore. No, the old Lizzie had died. Now it felt like all that was left was an empty shell, filled with hatred and sadness. My job was to dress the shell every day. Make sure it didn't do anything "un-proper". And try to find it a husband.

The last of those tasks I never even bothered to fufill. But my mother did. Every single day she would talk to her friends and acquaintances about how useless I was. How all I did was sit at home all day and wollow in self-pity. About how I would never find a husband.

_But of course one day, that all had to change._

**~Flashback~**

"Elizabeth I have great news!" Mother said as she walked through the livingroom arch-way. Happiness painted on her face. She was practically glowing. She quickly hung up her overcoat and half-walked-half-ran towards me. Stopping to place her hands at the edge of my chair where I was sitting. Plastering that fake smile I hated so much over her face.

"What is the great news you've heard of, Mother?" I asked her. Pretending to be interested. For I knew whatever news she had would only benifit herself. She never wanted to help me with anything. Never asked my opinions. Never even wanted to know how my day was going.

"I've found you a new husband Elizabeth!" Mother half-shouted in fake joy. I froze. I felt my blood run cold. I felt like I was going to faint. I just wanted to curl up and die. How could she have suggested such a cruel thing? Did she happen to forget that my best friend and the love of my life had left me not only a week ago? I tried to look at everything but her to keep myself from shedding any tears. I could feel them welling up inside of me. I had to say something... but I definitely wasn't going to agree with this.

I lowered my head, staring at my lap. I blinked back the tears and took a deep, sharp, inhale and exhaled. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

That's all I had to keep thinking.

_Inhale_.

_Exhale_.

I braced myself for what I was about to say. I knew I would pay for it, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. If I did I thought I would go insane.

"No". I said. Waiting for my mother's response. I felt fear cover my face. I felt the tears stinging my eyes as I said that one forbidden word. I started hyperventalating, feeling the tears roll down my cheeks onto my dress. Staining it a slightly darker yellow than it already was.

"What... did you say?" Mother said to me. Not hiding the anger in her voice at all. I could sense her eyes boring into me. I knew what was coming and I couldn't stop it. I might as well not hold back now.

"I said... _no_". Now I knew that it was inevitable. I knew nothing would stop it now. I looked up at my mother as she stared me down.

"Who said..." She grabbed me by the hair and threw me against one of the walls in our living room. "You could say no..." She put one hand aroung my throat, pushing against my trachea with her palm. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't reply. I couln't defend myself. "To _me_!" She yelled, finally finishing her sentance. Along with punching me in the face and throwing me to the ground.

All I could do was lay there and wait for her to scold me further. If I dared to fight back it would be the death of me. My throat ached horribly as I gasped for air. Choking on more of my tears in the process. Trying to hold back cries of pain as she hit me again. And again. _And again_.

It wasn't like this was out of the ordinary for me at all. It happened any time I disagreed with my mother. If it didn't go her way... well, that simply didn't happen. My mother was determined to get whatever she wanted, no matter who she was dealing with.

_Even if it was her own daughter._

**~End Of Flashback~**

The scene continued to play on in my head as I undressed myself. Coming across countless bruises and scars from where my mother had abused me countless times. A cut on my arm from where she had sliced me with a knife as punishment because I refused to wear my hair up. Another bruise on my leg from where she had kicked me, knocking me to the ground in the process and continuing to punish me from there. Simply because I had told her that I didn't want to wear a certain dress for her dinner party.

Once I had put on the stockings, the petticoat, and the dress I headed back over towards my mirror to review my work.

I never thought I was pretty in anything I wore. Mother had even told me so herself once. I was too fat for everything I wore, even though my fragile body did nothing to withstand my mother's attacks. I did not have any clevage, thus many upper parts of my dresses drooped sadly. Another un-attractive part of myself I hated.

I tried to clear all of the thoughts from my mind as I stepped towards my vanity mirror. Applying little make-up to cover the bruises on my face due to the "inconvieniences" my mother caused.

I checked myself one last time in my full-length mirror before heading out the door and down the stairs. My hair had already been pinned up since last night. I was too tired from the beating the night before to take it down.

"Good morning darling". My mother said as she approached me, straightening out my already-straight dress. and making sure my make-up and stockings we're in check so that none of my "flaws" were visible to the public.

"We have a very busy day ahead of us Elizabeth. It would be wise to eat something". She said as she headed back into the kitchen. Tidying up our already spotless house due to our three maids: Paula, Sara, and Emilly.

I headed over to the pantry to find something to "eat". I never really ate anything anymore. I was always afraid I would become larger. Which would also upset mother greatly. I reached for a bagel on the top shelf, once it was within my grasp I walked back over to the dining room table and sat down. I didn't even bother with getting a plate. I was just basically going to throw the whole thing away as it was.

"Elizabeth Midford what do you think _you're_ doing?" Mother asked as she turned to face me from the kitchen sink. Walking towards me she snatched the bagel from my hand and tossed it in the trash before returning and whispering into my ear.

"You can't eat that _shit_. It will make you _fat_. And I can't have a**_ fat whore_** for a daughter can I?" She hissed. I felt the shame; the guilt; the self-hate, welling up inside me again. This time I was able to hold back the tears. If I hadn't I would have deserved another beating for showing self-pity.

At just that time Emily walked into the kitchen holding her broom. She threw a confused glance at my mother and a worried one back at me.

"Is something wrong Mrs. Midford?" She asked in a sweet voice. Turning her head towards my mother. Her beautiful black curls bouncing over her shoulders as she did so. Oh how I longed to be pretty like her. To finally not hate myself anymore. I looked at my mother as I and Emily waitied for her reply. Her scowl turned into a fake-smile before Emily could notice.

"Oh there's nothing wrong dear. I was just warning Elizabeth that the bagel in the pantry had gone bad. She was about to eat it, and we don't want my little angel getting sick now do we?" She said in her fake-nice voice.

The maid only nodded in reply. Emily was the only one of the servants that knew about my mother. No, she was the only one who knew about the evil bitch that I _call_ "mother".

She scurried away quickly upstairs to clean everything else that didn't need it. My mother watched until she made it out of sight. And whispered to me again.

"If you tell that little whore about anything _inconvenient _ you've expierenced, I'll make sure you _never_ have to go through it again". And with that she walked away and left me to my thoughts. And by "never having to go through any inconvieniences again", she didn't mean she'd be nice. No, she'd _only_ kill me.

I stared at the door as I thought of what was waiting for me today. I didn't like it at all. It sickened me. The mere _thought_ of marrying someone other than Ciel made me want to vomit. And now my mother was forcing me to.

_Well... this is going to be one hell of a day._

_Okaaayyyy. So.. wow. I don't even know where any of this came from ._. But I do hope you guys like it. And I hope it's a little longer than chapter 1. Feel free to rant about how much you hate Lizzie's mom on my comments. I'll agree with all of them xD. Please send me feedback! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter~_


	3. Unfortunate Suprise

The ride to the "party" was one of the slowest moments of my life. In reality, it only took about ten minutes to get there... but in my mind it seemed like an eternity. Having to sit next to my mother in a small space with no one else in the carrige was suffocating. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. Observing her stotic expression. My attention was then focused away from her as we arrived at our destination. I checked my make-up in the window reflection once more before stepping out, and into my own personal hell.

There were many people at this event. As I stepped out of the carrige I felt completely and utterly surrounded. As far as I could see, I only saw the heads and hats of women and men. I looked up towards my mother, waiting for her expression. She didn't seem suprised at all. Not in the slightest. I on the other hand, was completely stunned. This was only a party for my new engagement. I thought only friends and family would be present, and by chance a few nosey townsfolk, but never this many people.

I walked around the "party" - _I guess you could call it that_ - for what seemed like forever. Trying to find someone,_ anyone_ I knew. So far I was hopeless in that department. I had come across a few girls I had known, but was not aquainted with -_ more like hated_ - so I did not speak to them. As I continued to walk I found myself wondering who my new fiance would be. No, who my new _forced_ relationship would be with. I tried to think of anything else but Ciel. It was so hard not to. He's all I had thought about ever since he had left me. Don't get me wrong, he had always been in the back of my mind even when he _was_ still here. Now that he's gone however, his presence seems even more known to my thoughts. Every night all I could think about was _him_. Every morning it was for _him_ that I forced myself out of bed and continued what my mother would call a "life". It was because of _him_ that I hurt every day, but did I ever blame him for any of it? No. I only blamed myself... and that _damned butler_. Everything had been fine until that December when the manor was set aflame. I thought he had left me for good then, but to my suprise, that was not the case,_ in a way_. I had still managed to hold on to the person Ciel was... but he wasn't _my_ Ciel anymore. He would never tell me anything, always treating me like the little girl I'm made out to be. If only I could have shown him the truth. If only I could have shown him I wasn't usless. If onl-

My thoughts we're intterupted as I noticed a figure standing infront of me, causing me to invoulentarily stop. I tried to un-scramble my mind, and put everything back together before composing myself to speak. I looked up and I could feel the confused look on my face as I examined the person infront of me. They we're slightly taller than I, but we did share the same hair color. Their eyes we're a sharp, light-blue. A smirk playing across their lips as they laughed at my expression. I continued my examination as I noticed a green and black pinstriped vest, draped in a purple frock coat. Followed by very short-shorts for a male. Thigh-highs and brown leather high-heels. This person was familiar to me... though I couln't place a name, not _yet_ anyway.

I had remembered Ciel talking about a certain boy that had caused him difficulties in the past. He said something about a "spider".. or "Trancy". I don't remember a lot about such matters but I _do_ remeber that I had glanced upon a similar boy at a costume ball I had attended. Could this be _that_ boy? He definately looked the part. Oh what was his name? I couln't think of it to save my own life. I smiled back up at the stranger with fake suprise. I know who this boy was, and I wasn't very happy with it.

"Hello malady.~ Care for a dance?" He said as he held out one hand. I let his sly insult fly over my shoulder, the smirk still visible on his face. I could tell he was a host of some sort, though he looked so youg to be so. He only appeared to be a year older than I, and less mature than I in my opinion. I threw caution to the wind as I accepted his hand, pulling me in with him in as we moved in a slow, circular motion. As we twirled I could feel my heels slightly sinking into the grass and wet dirt underneath of us. Trying my best not to sink any further I tried steadying my weight on him inconspicuously, though he did take notice.

"I see you're excited Elizabeth". He said to me, the sly grin I was now familiar with never once leaving his face.

"Excited about what exactly? And who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked questioningly. For I had already known who the boy was, I just wanted to hear it from him. As for him knowing my name on the other hand, I was oblivious to how he aquired that information. Also I was clueless when he asked about my excitement. What exactly should I be excited for? This "party" for my own personal contract to hell? Yeah, right.

"Well I would be excited If I was dancing with my new fiance you know. In fact, _I am_. Is that such a suprise?" So that's how he knew my name. _He_ was the one I was to be engaged to. _He_ was the one my mother had been blabbering about. After I had made these realizations I felt my blood run cold and my heart rate skyrocket. I thought I was going to pass out right then and there.

_Alois Trancy was going to be my new fiance?_

I was to be married to the sworn enemy of the of the one I loved. The one I would never see again. The gods had to be against me. None of this was playing in my favor. None of it. And you know what I could do about it? Absolutely. Fucking. Nothing. Not if my mother had anything to say about it. This was expected from a girl of my age and status. To marry off to another noble and create a family. That was expected. For the fifteenth time in my life I wished that I was not expected of any of that. Unless Ciel was included in the picture.

"Alois... _Alois Trancy_" I said staring up at my new fiance with a saddened and horribly confused expression. I felt my heart drop as I heard his response.

"Why yes I am clever girl. I'm guessing you know me because of my great popularity". He said it as a statment more than a question. "And yes, we are to be married!~ Can't you just _feel_ the excitement in the air? All of these people are here because of us! Because _we_ are so important! We will be the talk of the town for months! People far and wide will envy us oh-so-badly. Don't you just love it baby?" He ended his speech with a sly smile. Dipping me backward as he did so. I felt myself become light-headed at his actions. His face became ever-so uncomfortably close to mine, and I felt as if I wanted to scream. I did not love this boy, neither had I known him very long before this. So why was he going so fast with everything? Who did he think he was?

I slowly tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Somehow during our "dance" we had found ourselves behind the manor. Therefore there was not a soul in sight to see us. My attempts at releasing myself had failed. I was still trapped within his hold.

"Please. If you could just-"

"If I could just _what_ Elizabeth?" He asked already knowing the answer. That evil smile still plastered on his face.

"If you could please just let me go... I-" He cut me off once more.

"Oh but that wouldn't be any fun now would it, Elizabeth? I can't have any more of my play things running away from me at this point".

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. Any of his "playthings" what did he mean by that?

"Oh so you still have no idea I see. The little brat never bothered to tell you". He ended his sentence with a psychotic laugh, and glared at me again.

"Who are you talking about?" I half-screamed at him. The confusion I felt right now could never be described. He had finally released me, but I knew I wasn't going to be able to run away. Instead I tried steadying myself against the stone wall behind me.

"Ciel." He said. "I still can't believe he never even told his _fiance_ about his little... _ordeal_". Once more he glared at me, this time moving his face inches away from mine and he whispered: "_Would you like me to tell you?_".

I contemplated my thoughts as he whispered to me. Did I really want to know what he was talking about? Could I even trust him? All in all I had not known this boy long.. and the experience I had already had was not considered a pleasant one in my opinion. Yet somehow, I knew he wouldn't lie to me about this.

"Tell me, _I want to know_". I whispered, not sure what I was getting myself into. Whatever could he possibly mean by Ciel's _ordeal_ he had never spoken to me about. He acted as if it was some big, foul secret. My confusion had only risen from there with his next words.

"He never bothered to tell you about his **_demon_ **butler?" The words dripped from his lips like poison. I was suprised and didn't know what to believe, but at the same time, it had felt as if I had known it all along. I always sensed Ciel's butler was anything but human. I had only never questioned it. This had answered all my questions.. but one.

"I still don't know what you are getting at by mentioning your... _playthings_". I said, afraid. This boy scared me, and I was very uncomfortable at the moment with all the sudden news being shoveled down my throat. None of this was helping at all... I still had so many questions unanswered.

"Oh, you will find out soon enough". _The dark crow smiled._

_Okay.. so did you guys like it? :)_

_Sorry it's so short . I promise the next chapter will be much longer! And much more interesting~ _

_Love and gay kisses,_

_AloisFancyTrancy ~_


	4. Regret

I had to tell myself to not go down there. It was painfully hard to do so. It was _him_, with **_my_ **fiance. The one I couldn't have anymore because of this.. this thing I've become. I hated it, but at the same time, it enchanted me. I loved it more than anything else, but yet I pained me so because I couldn't be with the one I _truly_ loved.

I looked down at her from atop the cliff I was on. Quite far away from the party, it was, actually. But my whole ordeal with being a demon and what-not heightend my senses. So I didn't need a telescope to see her beautiful green eyes from here.

I felt a familiar presence behind me. He was my shadow. My loyal servant, to follow me everywhere. Without him, I would be helpless. Just a young demon trying not to get himself killed.. if that was even _possible_.

The wind picked up as I untied the familiar string behind my head. Pulling on the patch of it, I slowly let it fall off the cliff, down to the ground. I didn't need it anymore. I didn't care _what_ anyone thought of my eye. As far as they knew I was just a boy playing dress-up.

But what Alois Trancy _doesn't_ know about me won't kill him.

_ ** O**_**_r is that just exactly what I planned to do?_**

_OKAY. I KNOW THIS IS EXTREMELY; PITIFULLY; AND DEPRESSINGLY SHORT. But bear with me~_

I know I hadn't updated in a while... so I thought I'd tease you guys~

Hope you like this not-so-much-of-a-chapter!~

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Decisions

_This is the long awaited 4th chapter of Girls and Their Demons~! _

_I'm sorry it's shorter than expected. Originally it was much longer. But my computer was being a b*tch and deleted it without my knowledge. So, I was forced to re-type, and I couldn't remember a lot of what I had put down. So, I decided to wing it._

_I hope you guys enjoy it! Even though it's dreadfully short. _

_Love and Licks to the face! ~Alois_

"Young Master. It is time to wake up". I heard a familiar voice say. Just like the old routine. I awoke slowly, relishing the fact that I didn't _actually_ need sleep. All that I could imagine was her face. She effortlessly danced through my mind every day. Whenever I tried to sleep, when I woke up. I couldn't forget her. Every breath made her image more clear. I couldn't stand it. I love her, but I could never have her. The thing that worried me the most, was who she would have to take care of her.

"What do we have for today?" I asked my butler, already knowing anyway. It was just routine. Although, since we were demons, we had all the time in the world. I knew we didn't have any plans today.

"Our schedule is clear, My Lord. Do you have any suggestions?" Sebastian asked with his trademark smile. Obviously faking it, he hated that he had to serve his young master still. His _demon_ young master that is.

"Just one..." I trailed off. Confirming I was sure of what I wanted. "We're going to pay a visit to Elizabeth today." I said firmly, not even a waver of emotion. It seemed to shock Sebastian, standing there, staring at me with the slightest bit of suprise plastered on his ever-stoic face. I found it amusing, it's hard to suprise a demon.

Elizabeth's POV:

I awoke to a butler in black. Emotionlessly greeting me at my bedside. I didn't know how I had ended up in a bed here, I guess I had become tired at the party. I should've known my new _fiance_ would suggest that I stay with him for the night, and I definitely knew my mother would agree with it.

The butler didn't say much, only that the "Highness" was waiting downstaris for me. I don't know why he always called him that, he was no prince of any sort. None-the-less, that's how it was since I've arrived, and probably well before that too.

This whole situation had me spinning in circles. Ciel had not been gone for very long at all, and already I was to be married off to another noble who I had only just met today. It all felt so inconcievable. I hated it. I just wanted _my_ fiance back. I wanted my Ciel back. My friend.

But I knew that would never happen. I knew he wasn't dead, but also, I know he would not want to see me again. I wanted to break down again, to cry again, but I couldn't. It was like all of my tears had dried up, there was nothing left. It was almost numbing.

I glanced over to my right. It seemed as if someone had layed out clothes for me. A light blue dress, with black lace, and a black corseted-like backside to be tied. All this, along with knee-high, high-heeled, lace-up boots. The string used to tie them was the same light blue as the dress.

I slowly uncovered myself. Forcing my un-willing body to move, and get out of bed. I walked around to the right side. Once again observing the dress. It had a tiny spider pendant, right above the middle of the breasts, the dress was also completely sleeve-less.

I slipped on the dress carefully. I had noticed most of my brusies had faded away. It puzzled me so, considering they had only been earned yesterday. Never-the-less I shoved the thought away. I didn't want to think about it. All that mattered is that they were gone, nothing more.

As I made my way downstairs I passed a maid, with long lavender hair. She looked nice enough to trust, and I was confused as to where Alois was.

I walked up to her slowly, for I didn't want to startle her. I didn't think she had seen me before.

"Um, excuse me? You are the maid of this manor... correct?" I said softly. Even so, I still seemed to startle her, as she stiffened at my words. She slowly turned around, a slight smile on her face.

"Yes, I am. Do you require anything my lady?" She said with a bow. Her voice seemed shakey and timid. I couldn't think of a reason why she would be afraid of me.

"Yes, actually, I- I was wondering where the Young Highness was. He asked for me and... I don't quite know my way around this manor." I said. She smiled at me. It was a warm smile, almost the kind a mother would give to her child after they had drawn a picture for her.

"Oh, yes. You must be his new fiance." She said with a giggle. "He is this way, please, follow me my lady." With that she started walking down the hall, down another flight of stairs. I followed patiently, looking at the many paintings on the walls as we passed. Mostly pictures of older men, probablly former heads of the manor, and one of a small boy. He had reddish hair, and looked like a pauper.

"Here we are". The maid said. "He's right in here". She gestured to two large wooden doors. I guessed it was his office of some sort.

"Thank you very much. If I may ask, what is your name?" I said. I didn't want to refer to her as 'the maid' the whole time I was to be here.

"You're welcome my lady. Hannah. My name is Hannah. But call me whatever you please, I don't want to trouble you." With that she scurried away. She definitely seemed afraid of something, but what, I didn't know. Yet.

I felt uneasy as I knocked on the door. For I hadn't known this boy long, and my first expierience hadn't been too pleasant. I waiting a few seconds before hearing a response.

"Who's there?" I heard from the other side of the door. The tone sounded bored, and slightly annoyed. I could guess it was him.

"Lizzy." I said shy-ly. "Your.. **_fiance_**". Ugh, saying that word to him almost made me want to throw up. I felt like such a traitor. I felt horrible. Like I was betraying my Ciel, when in reality, he was the one who betrayed me.

I heard footsteps approach the door quickly, and stepped back a little. The door opened, revealing a small, blonde-haired boy. He was smiling.

"Hello Lizzy!" He said joyfully, as he pulled me inside. He walked over to his desk and sat down as he motioned me to come over to him. I did so, then he patted the desk.

"Have a seat darling~" He said. His tone rather odd. It wasn't seductive, but it definitely wasn't _not_ seductive.

I sat on the edge of the desk. Quite uncomfortable. I looked at him, wondering what would happen next. He slowly got up, and sat on the desk as well. He leaned closer to me, almost an inch from my face and whispered; "We're going to have so much fun Elizabeth".

With that, he closed the gap, _and I didn't like it one bit._


End file.
